Relics
Relics are collectable items that give you additional stats in Charlie Murder. What are Relics? Similar to the Beads in The Dishwasher: Vampire Smiles, relics are findable items that give your Character special abilites when equipped. When one is worn, it changes your character's stats. EG: A poisonous grab, Fire Bullets, Rare loot, Extra Defence, Extra Jump height, etc. They are scattered throughout the game from either enemy drops, or taking a picture of an item in the environment. How to obtain Relics Relics are obtainable in many ways #Taking a picture using your phone of a unique item in the environemnt or of another player, #Having another player drop them for you, #Enemies dropping them upon death, #Buying them from a shop. Getting a relic known as the Magnifying Glass will highlight an item or QR Code to take a picture of when in camera mode. This will help most players with finding the items on list that just can't seem to find them. Relic List There were originally 55 Relics in the game,but after a glitch made the 55th Relic known as the Jeweled Cross not drop the developers from Ska Studios decided to change the requirements to 54, which mean that if you prior to the update collected all 54 Relics,you can now simply start the game (make sure your xbox is online) which will automatically trigger an update & as soon as that's downloaded, you just have to start a game & the "I'm Thorough" achievement will pop. The update was launched on the 20th of June 2014. If you however haven't played the game before the update or simply never aquirred all 54 Relics, the list below should help a lot & there's even good hearted players who have finished the game themselves but still help other players getting those few missing relics if they have them,so if you are missing a few after all 3 playthroughs then try the guide for the "I'm Thorough" achievement on TrueAchievements.com. You need to have all 54 Relics in your inventory to earn the achievement. (Many thanks to LordNeoptolemus for the descriptions) Pictures of your friends Taking a picture of another character will also get you 5 of the 55 relics. However you can only get a relic if you take a picture of ANOTHER character. Taking Pictures of your Character do not get you a relic! *Anarchy Pin: Photograph Charlie. *Star Button: Photograph Kelly. *The Cause: Photograph Lester. *Robot Button: Photograph Tommy. *Trash Pin: Photograph Rex. Photograph Items & Story Items *Sapphire Car (Art Street) - Photograph the No Parking sign at the beginning of the level. *Silver Bottlecap (Art Street) - Photograph in the star on the floor in a stall in the bathroom after next to beer distillery. *Car Battery (Art Street) - Found in the hood of one of the cars when they are blown up but not destroyed. The blue battery must be photographed and does not shimmer with the use of the Magnifying Glass Relic. *Spoonfork (O'Flanagan's Alley) - Photograph the spork on the first screen of the Hurder Burger restaurant. *Golden Ticket (Bogomart) - Purchase at the first Bogomart location. *Magnifying Glass (Bogomart) - Purchase at the first Bogomart location. *Jasper Cross (St. Sander's Cemetery) - Photograph the iron cross on the fence to the left of the door next to the world map. *Rusty Key (St. Sander's Cemetery) - Photograph the key symbol underneath a tombstone in front of the world map. *Smockula's Heart (St. Sander's Cemetery) - Defeat The Gory Mound in the Derelict Crypt, located in St. Sander's Cemetery. *Dish Plush (The Sasquatch Museum) - Photograph the Dishwasher doll on top of a shelf. *Emerald Mug (Gor'Castle Ink 4 Kidz Tattoo) - Photograph the Emerald Mug on the counter. *Haunted Tape (Gor'Castle Gift Shop) - Purchase at Arts & Crafts & Shirts & Hats. *Toy Microscope (Gor'Castle Gift Shop) - Purchase at Arts & Crafts & Shirts & Hats. *Heart of Soul (Hermit's Refuge Cave) - Photograph ruby stone under the acid barrels at the bottom of a cliff after first spider encounter. *Dirty Bandage (Hermit's Refuge Cave)- Photograph bandage on a rock in background. This is right after Kermie's Creations Tattoo. *Smockula's Eye (Hermit's Refuge Cave) - Defeat Beautiful Queenie. *Smockula's Liver (Camp Falconbats) - Defeat the Brainstem Boss. You receive the liver after watching a cutscene with a camp full of hippies, not after beating the boss. *Epic Mix Tape (Peaceful Oaks Asylum) - Photograph casette tape in the Asylum right at the beginning, after fighting the Shambling Lunatic. *Crystal Syringe (Peaceful Oaks Asylum) - Photograph the syringe on the floor right after the Saw-style mini game in the Asylum. If you fight The Lady in Tatters you have gone too far, but can go one screen back. *Diamond Scale (Direblade Plaza) - Purchase at store *Spider Ring (Direblade Plaza) - Purchase at store *Silver Hammer (Direblade Plaza) - Photograph the picture of a silver hammer hanging on the wall in Apartment 51 *Smockula's Tooth (Direblade Plaza) - Defeat The Chained Monstrosity in the sewer *Cobalt Drum Key (Memebean's Cafe) - Photograph the T on the wall between the 2 Tiki Signs. This should be after the wave of enemies following the Enemies in shopping carts. *Smockula's Brain (Brinelake Dock) - Defeat The Gorged Tumor on Brinelake Dock. (The Diamond Scale is required.) *Ancient Ice Pack (The Fall) - Photograph the ice pack in the secret room with the hazmat suits. (Many Thanks to Bofur22 on GameFAQ's for making this list!) Random Drops These items drop from random enemies. *3.5" Floppy *Bag of Oregano *Blessed Toothbrush *Build Failed *Corruption Orb *Creepy Doll *Iron Lighter *Ivory Skull *Kitty Chain *Mithril Bottle Opener *Mithril Cog *Mookite Pick *Moonstone Claw *Opal Monocle *Pestilence Vial *Rabbit's Foot *Safety Pin *Solid Rainbow *Spark Plug *Stress Cube *Super Goo *Tattoo Coupon *Xbox 360 Controller Category:Relics Category:Items